Rules
Any word or section(s) marked with an asterisk(*) are pending official confirmation. Keywords Armor: While defending, cancel all hit results. Arsenal X: While attacking, each model on this unit can use up to X''' of its weapons. '''*Blast: While attacking, the defending unit does not cancel any hits by being in cover (full text not yet available). Charge: After you perform a move action, you may perform a free melee attack action. Climbing Vehicle: You are treated as a trooper for the purposes of vertical movement. Cover X: While defending against a ranged attack, improve your cover by X'. '*Defensive: Always count as in cover 1 (mentioned, but not yet confirmed; the Cover keyword makes this keyword redundant). Deflect: While defending, if you spend a dodge token, you gain “Surge: Block”: if it’s a ranged attack, the attacker suffers 1 wound for each Surge rolled. Expert Climber: While clambering, do not roll defense dice or suffer wounds. Fixed: X: The defender must be inside your X''' arc. '''Immune X: X''' cannot be used against you. '''Impact X: While attacking a unit that has ARMOR, change up to X''' hit result(s) to (a) critical hit result(s). '''*Ion X: A vehicle wounded by an attack from this weapon gains X''' ion token(s). (Rules not yet fully discussed). '''Jump X: Perform a move during which you ignore terrain that is height''' X''' or lower. This is treated as a move action. Master of the Force X: During the End Phase, you may ready X''' of your Force upgrade cards. '''Nimble: After defending, if you spent 1 or more dodge tokens, gain 1 dodge token. Precise X: When you spend an aim token, reroll up to X '''additional die/dice. '''Pierce X: When attacking, ignore X''' block results. '''Relentless: After you perform a move action, you may perform a free attack action. Speeder X: While moving, ignore terrain that is height X''' or lower. When you activate, perform a compulsory move. '''*Spray: (Mentioned, not explained; might be the same as Blast). Weak Point X: Y: While defending, if the attacker’s unit leader is inside your Y''' arc, the attack pool gains Impact X'. Concepts '*Suppression': Units gain suppression tokens, which increase defenses but reduce movement. When a unit receives suppression tokens equal to or exceeding its '''Courage Value', the unit is Pinned, which reduces the actions the unit can take by 1 (also rumored to increase defense). When a unit receives equal to or greater than double its Courage Value, the unit Flees '(presumably removed from the board; rules not yet fully discussed). One token is removed from each unit during the end phase. '*Exhaustible: Indicated by an arrow in the lower right of the card’s art. To use the effect, Exhaust '''the card (rotate it 90 degrees). It cannot be used again until it is made ready, via the '''Recover '''action, or some other means. *Actions '''Aim: Gain an Aim token. This token is removed during the end phase. *Use while attacking to reroll 2 dice when attacking Attack: Perform an attack with a weapon listed on your unit or upgrade card. Dodge: Gain a Dodge token. This token is removed during the end phase. *Use while defending to cancel one of the attacker’s hit results. Move: Move your unit commander up to the speed indicated on its card, then the rest of the unit into cohesion (up to speed 1 from the commander’s base). Compulsory moves must be at the unit’s fastest speed, but do not count as an action. Ready: Gain a Ready token. This token is removed during the end phase. *If an enemy unit moves into range of one of this unit’s ranged weapons, spend this token to perform the attack listed for that weapon (rules not yet fully discussed). Recover: Refresh (one or more of?) this unit’s exhausted cards (possible interaction with suppression mechanic; rules not yet fully discussed.) Dice Sides White Offence Dice (d8): 1 hit, 1 critical hit, 1 surge, 5 blanks Black Offence Dice (d8): 3 hit, 1 critical hit, 1 surge, 3 blanks Red Offence Dice (d8): 5 hit, 1 critical hit, 1 surge, 1 blank White Defense dice (d6): 1 block, 1 surge, 4 blanks Red Defense dice (d6): 3 block, 1 surge, 2 blanks